


No Words Needed

by elijahking (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Mostly Fluff, Other, Reader is gender neutral, Sensitive bones, Sign Language, Touching, magic touch, romantic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/elijahking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fun fact: if you ask, everyone will have an answer as to whether or not you had feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Words Needed

**Author's Note:**

> more sign language stuff! translations at the bottom!! I wanted to do more of this because A) I am now suddenly dedicated to learning ASL? and B) I was selectively mute when I was younger due to much abuse and I kind of wanted to portray how scary it is/was to open my mouth again instead of opting to use body language. so to speak. heh heh heh.  
> the shopping cart bit is based off of a true story, by the way.  
> this was supposed to be short. i got carried away. sorry.  
> my first and last ever sans/reader fic, because wow this took a lot out of me

Fun fact: If you ask, no one will know the answer as to why there is a shopping cart in the basement. No one knows how it got down there (the staircase is way too small for it), no one knows when it got there, and no one knows what to do with it. It belongs to a store that doesn’t exist anymore. 

This is just one of the things that Frisk accepts as normal in their everyday life. Oh, and, the monsters, too. They accepted the monsters as normal from seeing them for the first time, but not everyone was as accepting as Frisk. Except you. You were pretty sure that there were other people as accepting as Frisk and yourself, but everyone just thought it was a liiiiittle strange. It’s not like you weren’t taught to try to think about things before accepting them blindly, but it just… happened. You knew about monsters from history books, so why is it so surprising and weird to everyone that they’re living on the surface again?

These are the kinds of things that you think about when it’s oh-god-thirty in the morning and you can’t sleep again. You wish you could fall asleep, but the best you could do was pretend and stare at the strange lights passing overhead.

Wait.

This was not your ceiling. That was, in fact, the sky. Or what looked like the sky. And this was not your bed, but the ground. Those strange lights are airplanes and satellites and fireflies and Sans’ eyes-

Wait.

Sans. Sans the skeleton. You scrambled to sit up, blinking. You swore you were just in bed, at home, with Toriel and Frisk snoozing away in their respective rooms, but now, you were outside, in the grass, thinking about shopping carts. And Sans was there, too, kind of hovering over you in a vaguely menacing way. “Uh,” you blinked again, more confused than ever. “Uh,” you said again.

*you alright, kid?* The skeleton’s misdemeanor changed to that of his normal friendliness.

“…Uh???” You looked around, gesturing in wide, sweeping motions, and then patting yourself. All of your parts were still there, still intact, and still very much undamaged.

*i’m starting to think that’s the only thing you can say anymore.

You clenched your fist, thumb pointed slightly outwards, and tapped it against the side of your head. He chuckled.

*i know you are, but what am i?

His immaturity really bothered you sometimes. You touched your forehead with the fingers of the same hand, pulling them down and closing all but the pinky and thumb; then pointed at yourself and at the ground. 

*i brought you here.

You repeated the first sign. He grunted and tossed you a monster candy. You popped the distinctly non-licorice flavored piece into your mouth. *you weren’t sleeping, and neither was i. thought we could, y’know, chill.

You barked out a laugh, then immediately covered your mouth. You really hated the sound of your voice, even after much encouragement from Toriel, you generally preferred to sign. After all, Frisk was non-vocal, so it made things a little easier. And Sans knew sign. And talking made you nervous anyway. It just reminded you of your birth parents. Children should be seen, not heard, so you kept your mouth shut. But you weren’t a child anymore. Maybe it was time to put a stop to all of this.

You were completely lost in thought when you realized Sans had sat down beside you and nudged you.

*hey. you alright, kid? i, uh, didn’t pinch a nerve, did i?* Okay, that one made you snort. *ah, good. i love hearing you laugh.* You shook your head and signed a simple thank you. He put his left index finger to his lips, palm facing right, and swept the hand out in response. You still thought it was weird that he was left handed. You didn’t even know skeletons could have left or right handed-ness. 

It was nice to have nights like these, steeped in silence like a fine tea, the only sounds being the wind dancing in the leaves and little chuckles between you and Sans. He had been such a good friend to you all of these years after being taken in by Toriel. You were a runaway, facing rejection from everyone, and when no one wants you, where do you go? Up to Mt. Ebbot, where those who climb it are said to never return. You were too young to know then, of course, that you can exit from it, as the barrier had been broken. But on your climb up, you found yourself at a cottage. Well, not really a cottage, but the coziness of the extensive home made it feel like one. Toriel took you in and you found yourself amongst other, equally rejected humans, and that was where you met Frisk. Frisk, the savior of monsters and ambassador between the two races. Such a sweet person. Frisk is almost the same age as you, separated by about two years, so you two became like siblings. Toriel became like your mother, then, as she was to Frisk. Children came and went as the fifteen years passed, but you stayed and immersed yourself in the wonderful family. Papyrus, who was like an older brother to you, taught you much about how NOT to cook things. Undyne was the most protective older sister you could ever ask for; her cute girlfriend Alphys became practically your best friend. The robot that flew in and out of your life, Mettaton, was a great heap of help when it came to fashion and learning to love yourself… though, he had a ways to go. There was your ‘weird uncle’ Asgore, who likes flowers. A lot. You didn’t talk to him much. And Sans?

Well. Sans was. Sans. 

On the very thin edges of the horizon, a pinkish hue of sunlight was breaking through the veil of darkness. The skeleton had inched closer to you, rubbing his hand on your leg between signs. He didn’t have to do that, but something about using sign language felt more… intimate. The brisk morning breeze splashed dew against your ankles. You took a deep breath and pointed to yourself, moved your hand up to your forehead, hand flat, and twisted it outwards; repeating the pointing to yourself, then, hands facing downward and fingers in a claw-like position, you shook them a little; followed by swiping an open right hand over your left, and turning a pointed finger to him. If he had eyebrows, he’d be raising them in confusion.

*did you… just make a pun out of my name??* You nodded, stifling a giggle. *…i knew i liked you.

His never-ending grin leaned in and touched your cheek. He’d done this before, a few times, and you had realized that it was his version of a kiss. It wasn’t perfect, but it never felt lacking. You felt your face reddening.

Fun fact: if you ask, everyone will have an answer as to whether or not you had feelings for each other. Unlike the shopping cart, this was a very real, very definitive thing, and it existed, contrasting the store that had faded out of the memories of the community like the night into the day. 

This is just something that everyone has come to accept and no one would bat an eye if things progressed. Though, much like the shopping cart, no one, especially you, knew how it got there. It had been there, growing through bad puns like weeds in the cracks of concrete. Your hands suddenly felt covered by his bony appendages. He once had commented on how incredible they are, how intensely you could convey emotion through a few simple flicks of a wrist. But now you couldn’t say anything; you could only try to remember to breathe as his ‘kisses’ moved from your cheek to your jaw, raising goosebumps along your neck. His fingers trailed up from your hands, over the thin cotton sleeves of your shirt and up over your shoulders. You shut your eyes, feeling crazy nervously excited, so much so that you couldn’t even so much as move. He tilted your head up, and you felt his jaw crack open slightly enough so he could scrape the edges of his teeth down along your neck.

Your eyes snapped open, and you found that you were no longer outside, but in your room, on the bed.. A small gasp left your mouth, both from hating that he always teleports you without warning, and, the sensation of his mouth on your skin was incredible. *sorry,* he mumbled against you. *thought this'd be nicer.

You pushed him off a little, hands shaking and eyes glancing between him and the door. *oh, if you're worried about anyone coming in, don't. door's locked.* You put a finger to your lips, then moved it, slapping the open palm against the top of your other fist. *promise.

He shrugged his coat off, closing the distance between the two of you. He gently coaxed you downwards, his bones pressing ever so slightly into you. His big-boned-ness made it a little awkward at times when you'd cuddle, but you never felt uncomfortable. Not even now, as he maneuvered his way on top of you, pressing his mouth everywhere and anywhere your skin was exposed, which, at the time, limited him to pretty much your neck. You didn't mind, though, considering the way his fingers on one hand are resolving that issue by dancing under the hem of your shirt. You anxiously pushed him up, away, quickly removing the cloth and tossing it to the floor. He blinked, grin growing.

*heh. you really want another bone in ya, huh?* 

"Aaaagghhhh," you groaned, laughing stupidly. You should have seen that coming. Your chuckles turned quickly back into moans, his hands wandering over your chest, mouth pressed against your collarbone. Your timid hands found their way to his back, tugging at his t-shirt as he flicked a thumb over your nipple. Closer, closer, your mind begged. Come closer, touch me everywhere. He got the idea from your staggered breath, keeping one hand on your chest and sliding the other down to your waistband. 

*is this okay?* You nodded fervently, tugging more at his shirt. *oh, ya want this off? guess i can...* A blink-and-you'll-miss-it flash of blue came and went, and the shirt was gone, your hands now resting against his spine. You trailed them up and down, tracing between the joints and fusions between the spine and ribs. He shuddered slightly. *you just can't keep your hands off of me, huh kid?

"'m not kid," the words dropped out of your mouth like boulders into a river. He tilted his face up to look at you.

*...babe, you...* His eyes glowed feverishly, the left sliding into an icy blue color. Little tendrils started to fade out of the eye socket, and you bit your lip down, looking apologetic. He buried his face back into you, hands flashing and removing your pants and undergarments (and his own shorts as well) quicker than should have been possible. You stopped questioning his magic a long time ago, though. His pelvic region was already grinding hard against you, sweat forming on his skull. You threw your head back, letting out a cracked moan. His hands gripped your hips, your thighs, your ass, releasing little sparks of the cyan magic against the sensitive skin, eliciting more cries of pleasure from you. Your fingers gripped at his rib cage, sliding through the gaps and massaging every inch. You're not sure how you knew to do this, you just... did. It felt right. He grunted, tremoring, a hand making is way to your front and caressing your most sensitive area. Your breath hitched, back arching into his touch.

*...don't leave me hangin,* he muttered, rubbing his hips into you again. Your hand flew down, feeling its way all over from the crest of the ilium to the pubis and rubbing on the inner ridge thereof. He swore under his breath, his caresses getting firmer and more intense, his flanges twisting and turning every which way to get you riled. You bent to his will, his magic fingers, your nails scratching against his ischium. His breathing was growing heavier, more erratic, with little pants of moans escaping with every touch. You were close, so close, so - gripping onto him, choking back another moan, you came, leaving his fingers dripping. It wasn't over, not quite yet; he ground himself hard against you, fingertips digging into your back. You focused both hands on his pelvis, swirling your fingers in and out of every ridge until he was quivering from it. 

*fff-* he hissed, inhaling sharply. You took that as your cue to stop. 

Sans lay on top of you for a moment, both of you regaining your breath. You placed gentle kisses on the top of his head between sighs. He rolled himself off, still gripping one hand around your waist. He rested his forehead, moist with sweat, against your chest, tracing hearts in the skin of your back. You stroked his head, his neck, rubbing gentle fingers into his shoulder blades. He sighed wearily. You slid your middle and ring finger in against your palm, keeping the other three outstretched and tapped them against his shoulder, once, twice. He pulled back a little to gaze the smoldering pinpricks of lights in his half-closed eye sockets at you.

*yeah? me too.

You lifted the hand up, now only index extended, and moved it in a wide circle from your elbow, then reextended the pinky and thumb, tapping it to his rib cage where his heart should be. He took that hand in his, lifting it up to press each one to his mouth. Your eyes steadily drooped, contented and relaxed, knowing there were no words to be had.

**Author's Note:**

> *i'm starting to think that's the only thing you can say anymore.  
> "Asshole."  
> -  
> "Why am I here?" *i brought you here. "Why??"  
> -  
> "Thank you." "Sure" (the sign for sure is like saying 'you're welcome')  
> -  
> "I don't know what I'd do sans you." (i almost used 'without' but i thought it'd be funnier to find out what it was in french sign language)  
> -  
> "Promise?"  
> -  
> "I love you. Forever, always, I love you, I love you."


End file.
